School SucksOr Does It?
by Ashthorne
Summary: After getting kicked out of his old school, Zero is forced to attend to Cross Academy, home of the stinkin' rich and the ones with connections. Zero has to try and deal with the past as well as the present threats, but will Kaname be able to help him? Story is much better than summary. Trust me. Details inside. No longer on Hiatus. Sorry for the wait! Next chap. should be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**School Sucks... Or Does It?** _**(first yaoi fanfic, OOC, AU, smut/ lemon, zero's point of view)**_

* * *

_ Damn, this is what I get for over-reacting again._ I thought as I walked up the long path to the dormitories of Cross Academy. I had heard about this place around school. Apparently, the only way you could get in was if you were filthy rich or if you had connections to the school directory. In a sense, my case was the latter. My teachers, principal, and the lady that ran the orphanage all got together to find a way to get me into Cross. Not that I was especially good at anything - other than being a delinquent with no self-confidance whatsoever - I was just getting on every ones nerves. That and I was obviously worrying them.

I wasn't always a delinquent. My grades used to be perfect, highest in the class. I was on the soccer, tennis, and basketball team; adored by everyone. Then one day, my parents were murdered and I fell into depression, pushing people away and hiding myself in my own sad, lonely world. I developed trust issues, my attitude changed, I was bullied by my old friends, and I was on the verge of snapping. I did, too. I had had enough of the constant teasing and shoving in the halls. Someone was unfortunate enough to push me into the lockers that day, and I snapped, punching him in the gut. I laughed at it later though, the way the guy bent over just to be kneed in the chin. He passed out, and I was called to the office.

Looking up at the tall, white building, I felt two pairs of eyes on me. I turned only to have two girls scream in my face. _What the hell is wrong with these chicks?_ They were looking at me with heart-shaped eyes and it scared me to the point of backing into one of the hottest guys I had ever seen. Dark brown hair reaching just past his shoulders, auburn colored eyes that seemed to see into your very being, a white school uniform hugging his body in all the right places (in case you haven't noticed by my description of this guy, I'm gay).

"Ruka, Rima, what are you doing? You are not supposed to be out wandering the school grounds. Also, why are you screaming in this man face?" the brunet asked with a melodious voice filled with ice.

The caramel haired girl, probably hearing the same tone everyday, calmly replied, "We found this hot guy staring up at the dorms, and his little scowl just made him look hotter! Look, look! He's gay, too!" Her and her friend looked at each other with the most ridiculous grin on their faces and squeeled. _Oh god, shut up already!_ Then I stopped. _What did she say!?_

"Did you just say I'm gay?" I asked her with a shocked look on my face. "Why would you say that?"

"But, you are right? You totally look it," replied the orange hair girl. "By the way, I'm Rima. This is Ruka." _She avoided my question_, I thought with irratation.

"You think I look gay? What the hell?" I was really confused. What was the matter with these girls?

"Don't take it the wrong way, we are HUGE yaoi fans, and it's not that you look gay, it's just, you kinda give off one of those vibes. You know?" responded Ruka, finally answering my question.

"Right, well, whatever. I'm not denying it, just, try and word things differently next time, okay? You guys give off vibes too. Just, you know, stalker vibes," I finished.

"HEY!" exclaimed the girls. My face remained emotionless as the brunet was looking back and forth between the three, clearly amused. After sending the girls off (not really, they just hid in the bushes a few feet away), the brunet stepped toward me extending his hand. "Sorry about that. My name's Kaname, pleased to meet you. Why don't you come with me?" He led me to the dorms while I muttered, "I don't really have a choice. I either come with you, or I get glomped by those fangirls." Kaname simply laughed. God, that laugh. I wouldn't compare it to bells, that would just be wrong. However, it wasn't surprising that someone with his looks could have a voice like that.

The inside of the dormitories was different than i thought it would have been. The main entrance opened up to a large lounging area where few students sat reading or talking amongst each other. Without telling him my room number, Kaname led me right to it. Under the number was my name along with Kaname's. _Holy shit! I'm rooming with him? Awesome_(sarcasm).

I set my things down on the bed, unpacking my bags, when I felt Kaname stare at my back, analyzing my every movement. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I turn around to be met with amused filled eyes right in front of my face. I sit down on my bed, having no where else to move to, looking up at him with a question on my face.

"Um... Why are you staring at me?" I squirmed under his gaze. Just then a knock on the door followed by a quiet, lazy voice shook Kaname out of his little stare-down. He smirked, the replaced it with a serious look as he opened the door. Two guys burst through the doorway, and I found myself shrinking away from the guys as they stared, not unlike Kaname had. Their mouths agape, they stalked towards me, and just before I could open my mouth, the blond practically yelled out, "DAMN, YOU'RE HOT!" My eyes bugged out of my head, and my jaw clenched, knowing what was coming. _Here comes the assult._

Luckily, just before the blond pounced, the carrot top grabbbed his arm and whispered something in his ear, grinning like a maniac. Kaname sighed and walked over to the two almost throwing them out as they snickered evily. _This is going to be a long year._ I decided to ask Kaname how many guys would act like that and how many guys were gay. He replied with a short, "Quite a few." He glanced at me mischeviously. "Good luck." "Thanks," I said back, sweatdropping. _Yep. This is definately going to be a long, event filled year. _*SIGH*

* * *

**So...? How was it? Probably not that good. But, if you did like it to some degree, comment for another chapter. And any ideas as to what to add to it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2's up. Yay! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I'm sorry for not posting this earlier like I intended to. Yes, this chapter will be longer. I'm not the kind to torture people...much. What!? No, I am not a closet sadist!(complete and utter LIE!) ...a-anyway, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

*YAWN* _God, I'm tired._ Yesterday was too eventful for my taste. I slid out of bed as quietly as I could so as to not wake Kaname. That's right. We slept together last night, but not in the dirty and perverted way it sounds. Let's take a little trip down memory lane.

_*Flashback*_

After blonde and carrot-top were thrown from our dorm room, I went back to unpacking while Kaname went back to staring. It was highly uncomfortable, yet I somehow managed without yelling at him. Odd. Anyways, as soon as I finished putting my things away, Kaname's eyes shifted to the bedside table where the alarm clock rested. _Damn, is it that time already?_ I watched as Kaname stood, took my hand, and dragged me out of the room stating that it was time for dinner. When we arrived at the cafeteria, I was glomped by the two fangirls known as Ruka and Rima, while ever one else openly ogled me. A suppressed a shiver as I caught the look I was given by the two guys I had the displeasure of meeting earlier. Carrot-top, being the (slightly) more mature one, introduced me to everyone. I didn't really care. What I was really curious about was how they already knew my name. _I'm going to save my worrying for something more important and say that Kaname told them. That'll put my mind to -slight-_ ease.

"Hello again, Zero. My name is Akatsuki Kain. Welcome to Cross Academy," he said. I looked tentatively at his outstretched hand. Taking it in mine cautiously, I replied with a dull, "Thanks." Raising one eyebrow, I silently told Akatuski to let go of the hand that he just so happened to have forgotten he was holding. He then pointed to the others sitting at the table as he continued with his introductions.

"This is Hanabusa Aido," he pointed to the blond I had met earlier. I took the time to take in their appearances. Hanabusa had messy, blond hair that almost covered his bright, shy blue eyes. He flashed me a provocative grin with which I returned with a slight grimace, clearly showing I had no interest. Hanabusa's eyes drooped as he pouted.

"Those two are Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki," he then pointed to a blond with green eyes and a red head with striking, baby blue eyes. Senri -the read head- was actually pretty hot. Unfortunately, he was holding hands with Takuma, which every gay knows, means that they're either together or related. I'm thinking the former. _Damn._

"I'm guessing you already know Ruka and Rima," _Yes. Yes, I do._ "And those two are Seiren and Yuki." Seiren had short cropped, purple hair with violet eyes hidden beneath a slight scowl, while Yuki had short, chestnut hair that matched her big, round, eyes. Once everyone was introduced, I noticed that Kaname had taken the last empty seat at the table._ Awesome. I don't think it could get any more awkward than this._ But alas, Kaname proved me wrong. He must have sensed my discomfort, because he rolled his eyes and pulled me into his lap. _Oh snap. It just did._

"Um...what...?" I started to ask, but decided to shut up when Kaname's arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me closer to his chest. "...okay then?" I didn't feel like wasting any energy arguing, so I just settled into his embrace, resting my head on his shoulder. I swear I felt Kaname smile into my hair.

"Holy shit, Kaname. You move fast." I looked over to Hanabusa who was giving me perverted smirk. My eyebrows creased. I didn't like what he was implying, so I decided to show him. Without warning, my foot lashed out, catching him in the chin and sending him toppling backwards in his chair. Some people laughed while others gasped. Kaname raised an eyebrow while I allowed a small, satisfied smirk to grace my lips.

Hanabusa stood up rubbing his chin. He glared half-heartedly at me and yelled out, "What the hell was that for!?" My smirk was immediately replaced with a scowl.

"Stop being so perverted, you creep. What is it with people like you anyway? You see one thing and think something else. Stop trying to look into things. You'll just give yourself a headache from using your brain too much. Which isn't good considering how small it seems to be." Kaname's chest rumbled. I looked up to see he was trying desperately to cover up his laugh. The others didn't posses that kind of restraint -I soon found out- as they all burst into laughter. My smirk returned.

When everyone finally stop laughing, their gazes all shifted to me. I squirmed, a little uncomfortable with all the attention I was getting, but soon covered it up with my usual emotionless mask. Yuki -the damn psychic- must have seen it. She frowned and asked tentatively, "Zero, what's wrong?" I stiffened at the words. I could hear the sympathy and care in her voice. Kaname, feeling me stiffen, hugged me close for a moment before letting me go. I kissed him on the cheek as a silent thank you as I stood up and walked away, ignoring Yuki's question and my name being called. I ran the last few feet out of the cafeteria before tears started pouring down my face.

_Kaname's POV_

That was the first time I had ever wanted to hit my sister. _Way to kill the mood, Yuki. I mean, of course Zero's going to feel uncomfortable when you speak in that motherly tone. *SIGH*_ I looked down as Zero stiffened. _I knew it_. I hugged Zero close to let him know I understood then let go. To say I was only slightly surprised that Zero had kissed my cheek would be the understatement of the century. I never would have thought that he would be one to show appreciation like that. _Well, isn't he just full of surprises._ Looking over at my confused sister, I stated, "Yuki, I thought I told you not to use that tone. It scares people. I know you can't help it, but please, try. It makes others uncomfortable." With that I rose from my chair. Before I could turn to follow after Zero, Senri spoke up.

"Kaname. Do not ask him what made him run off." _I know, _"If he wants to tell us, he will when he's ready." _Because, I've been in his situation before._ "Please try and watch what you say around the boy. He may seem tough and emotionless on the outside," _Like me._ "but on the inside, he's confused and in pain." _Zero is just like me. The situation may be different, but the feelings are the same. I know what to do. I know what and what not to say. I'm aware. I've been there._

* * *

I found Zero curled up in a ball on his bed, crying. I sighed and closed the door behind me. If he heard me, he didn't show it. I walk over to him slowly, trying no to scare him. I know he's fragile right now and the slightest things will set him off. I gently sat on the bed next to him, waiting. Seeing him in tears, looking scared to death, I think back to when I first saw him with his shoulder-length silver hair and violet eyes that seemed to hold every secret and emotion in the universe. I was instantly drawn to him, wanting to know all of the secrets and emotions he knew. I was disappointed to find that he wasn't in my class, yet over-joyed that we shared a room. Never would I have thought that something like sympathy could make this boy fall to pieces.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Zero's bawling diminished to mere sniffles. He lifted his head and I could see the gratitude shinning in his teary eyes. I let my mouth form into a small smile, and Zero reached out his hand, silently asking for a little comfort. It was instantly granted. My arms enveloped Zero in their warmth as I laid down next to him on the bed. Before he lost consciousness, he whispered a simple, "Thank you, Kaname." My smile widened, and I kissed his forehead before following him into the dark abyss.

_*End of Flashback* Zero's POV_

So, that explains that. Just as I'm about to open the door to the adjoining bathroom, lithe but strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso. Kaname rested his head on my shoulder and blew in my ear. He smiled against it and continued blowing when an involuntary shudder racked through my body.

"Good morning Zero."

"Um...'morning?" I shifted, a little uncomfortable in his grasp. His arms only tightened around me, as if to keep what happened last night from happening again. I sighed, warmth and tranquility washing over me as well as a sense of protection. "Thanks," I mumbled. He chuckled slightly. He kissed my forehead, much like he had last night, and asked,

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Nope." Kaname's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Eh? Why not?" _Is he pouting? Oh my god, that is just too fucking cute. _It was my turn to laugh.

"'Cause," I sniggered. "I haven't had a shower yet. I feel gross." His eyes twinkled at that. _The fuck?_

"Wanna shower together?" he whispered seductively in my ear. I knew he was joking.

"You pervert!" I gasp mockingly. He chuckled once more before letting me go to get washed up for school.

* * *

_Oh my god. Snore. This is so boring. Man, I hate Mondays. _I has in Math class. First period. On a Monday. Kill me. Don't get me wrong, I love math, but when I have it first period, regardless of what day it is, I want to tear my hair out. Luckily, I was able to repress the urge by fantasizing about the boys around me. Call me a girl, I don't care. I like my fantasies. As I look out the window, I feel more than one pair of eyes on my back. I sighed knowing that pretty soon the girls would start gossiping out nonsense.

"Is that his real hair color?" _Yes, it's my real hair color._

"Obviously not. You can totally tell he dyed it." _No, I didn't. Where do you even get silver hair dye?_

"I heard he kicked out of his old school for putting someone in the hospital." _You're half right. He didn't get hospitalized._

"I heard he dropped out because he got depressed." _Pretty much._

"Someone told me that he beat his little sister and then his parents threw him out on the streets." _Okay, now you guys are just off your rockers._

"Where do you guys even come up with this stuff?" I asked no one in particular with my head on my arms. Apparently the crazies that were gossiping heard me, because they suddenly gasped. The teacher raised his head from his book to see what everyone was gasping about. He must've thought it wasn't important because he went right back to reading.

"Yes, you insane people known as human beings. I happen to be on too. Human, not insane." I actually am, but I'll just leave that part out. "Just because you whisper, doesn't mean I can't hear you. And, as much as I want to clear up the craziness you guys are spewing, I have more productive things to do than listening too you guys gossip," I said, glaring at them slightly. Just as I finished talking, the bell rang. Racing out of the class, I slammed into someone's chest. _Shit, that hurt. Did I just run into a wall?_ _Nope. Just a hot, muscular guy that looks like he's going to kill me._

"Oops. Sorry, dude. My bad. My class scares me. I wasn't looking where I was going," I explained.

"And I care, why?" the man snarled. _Well, someone's bitter._

"I didn't say you did. I was just apologizing, but if I knew you were going to be a dick about it, I wouldn't have said anything." _Why is there suddenly a crowd? And why did everyone gasp just now?__ I am so confused right now._

"You might want to watch your mouth, young man. There's no need for you cuss. Besides," he sneered. "are you sure you want to pick a fight with someone much bigger than you?"

"If by bigger you mean fatter, I don't care. If you mean taller, I still don't give a damn," I replied. He was really testing my patience. He suddenly laughed. _WTF!?_

"I'm the last person you wanna mess with pretty boy." _Once again, I say, WTF!?__ This bastard..._ "Trust me. I've seen shit that would give you enough nightmares for a life time."

"Once again, I don't give a damn. I've _lived_ through shit scarier than you. Dude, it's a wonder I haven't committed suicide. Now, get outta my face before I have to break my promise." _Shit, I'm gonna snap. This isn't good. I need to get away._ I slowly start backing away from the scene we're causing.

"Awww. Is the little kitty scared? Poor baby. Not man enough to fight," he taunted. I looked at him disbelieving and decided to voice my thoughts.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you. Dude, once I go on my rampage, nothing can stop me until I'm satisfied. And that usually after I break ever bone in my victim's body. Trust me, you don't wanna go there. I take fighting to a new level. Almost went for jail. Why do you think I'm even here? I'm not rich. I don't have connections like all the spoiled brats here, no offence you guys. I'm here because it was either this school, or I face the authorities. Don't mess with me. Okay?" I'm almost at the edge of the crowd that had parted to let me escape. _Shitshitshitshitshitshit! _I breathing speeds up as big guy sneers again. _You idiot! Stop! I don't want to hurt you! Just shut up! Please! _I thought desperately. Then I heard a voice that made my eyes bug out of my head, my mouth fall open, and my heart stop.

"Shame on you Zero. Picking a fight on your first day of school. You know, when you left me and said you'd do anything to get us together again, I actually believed you. Silly me, right? How long has it been? Seven years now?" I turned around and there he was. My twin brother. I couldn't believe my eyes. In fact, they started tearing up. Yes, it had been seven years since I said I would do anything so that we could live together again.

"Oh...my...god. There's no way. But...weren't you...you're...wha...HOW!?" I babbled mindlessly. He just smirked.

"Well, at least I know you didn't forget me," he whispered sadly. That snapped me out of my stupor.

"Are you kidding me? How could I forget you? You're my brother, Ichiru, and I love you too much for you to escape my mind," I said, a little panicked.

"The why did you leave me?" he asked in a small voice. I sighed, knowing I had to explain or else he would hate me for leaving without a reason.

"Excuse me? I'm still here you know. Can you take your stupid lovers quarrel somewhere else after I kick your ass?" Big Guy (as I know call him) intervened. We both turned toward him and smiled evilly.

"Uh oh. You gonna take that challenge, Zero? I know you've got your pride to uphold," Ichiru said. I scoffed.

"Please. Pride has nothing to do with it." I glanced at from the corner of my eye and asked, "You do know that I started fighting for you, right?" He looked at me in shock.

"What? What are you talking about." I smiled at him. Everyone gasped. It was the first time I smiled at anyone other than Kaname, but then again, that was when we were in our dorm.

"I started fight so I could become stronger and protect you as cliché as that sounds," I laughed. More gasps.

"It's not cliché, it's sweet and honorable." My twin returned the smile.

"Oh, god." *Makes gagging noises* "Could you too stop? You guys are going to make me puke. Hey, kitty, whose your clone. He looks like a fag, just like you," sneered Big Guy. Ichiru and I froze. Our glinted dangerously. In a flash, we were in front of him, punching him in the face while I kneed him in the gut. We started wailing on him. Nothing could stop us when we get pissed. Everyone stood and watched with there mouths open in shock when Big Guy finally fell to the ground. and I hadn't even broke a sweat, and we were the ones that moved the most.

"Don't _ever_ insult my baby bro again, you piece of shit!" I yelled at the crumpled mess on the ground.

"My brother may be gay, but he doesn't flaunt it. You might want to try a different approach next time. 'Cause you're idea of flirting is messed up," Ichiru spat. We walked away from the crowd of people that gave us a wide birth. No one wanted to mess with us now. I led my brother to my dorm room where Kaname was waiting for. Did I forget to mention he was on the student counsel? Yep, I'm screwed.

* * *

**Yay for long chapters. Tell me what you think. Will Zero be in trouble and have to deal with the authorities or will he be let of with a warning? What about his past? You guys decide! I need ideas, and it's your guys' job to gimme them. Pplleeaassee?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! In this chapter there will be over-powering jealousy, a pervy Ichiru, an over-protective Kaname, etc. I would like to thank everyone who has given me ideas about this chapter. There was one I really liked. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did! Read and Review, please!**

* * *

I never would have thought that my roommate would be scolding me for getting into a fight. Then again, I never thought I`d see my brother anytime soon, let alone that we went to the same school. Damn, could things get any worse? _...I think I just jinxed myself._

"Kiryuu, this is the fifth time this year that you've gotten into a fight. Do you really want to deal with the consequences again?" Kaname asked with a bitting tone. Ichiru just waved him off. Probably not the best thing to do when Kaname looks like he's about to blow his top. I sighed and stalked toward my bed, flopping down on the soft mattress. Openning my eyes that I closed mid-flop, I saw Kaname and Ichiru still arguing, but closer. Almost like they _wanted_ me to yell at them to shut up. _Well, wish granted_.

"Oh my god! Shut up already!" I groaned as I rolled over and put my pillow over my head. "Why? WhywhywhywhywhyWHY? God. Ichiru, you're as loud as ever. Kaname, you have finally managed to piss me off. Congrats. If you guys wanna fight, go somewhere else. My hands hurt and I'm tired."

"Well, duh. Same here. We did just finish beatting the crap outta someone," grinned Ichiru.

"That reminds me, when did you learn to fight?" I asked, lifting the pillow and turning over again with a frown.

"Awwww, don't look so upset. Think of it this way, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"...You're an idiot," Kaname and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, blinked, and shrugged. Ichiru looked between the two of us clearly not understanding that we had just called him an idiot.

"...That was kinda creepy," Ichiru stated.

"I agree." Again, Kaname and I spoke at the same time and Ichiru jumped. _Okay, now this is just wierd. I'm just not going to talk anymore._

"...Okaaaay then. Wait, Kaname, other than to yell at us and piss Zero off, what are you doing here?" I face-palmed. He will always be an idiot. Kaname sighed and said, "This is also my room, Kiryuu." He turned to me. "Zero, this is only you're first time getting into a fight." I snorted. My brother looked at me funny, but Kaname ignored the both of us and continued. "Therefore, you will be let off with a warning. Don't do it again. Now, Kiryuu, follow me to the school. You will be helping the Chemistry teacher clean up his class room." Kaname turned for the door. Just before he left he looked at me once more and said with a soft voice, "Zero, get some rest. We'll find a way to keep your temper in check later. Okay?" I nodded, he smiled. _God damn it! If he keeps smiling at me like that, I'm gonna end up jumpin' him._

Once Kaname was gone, Ichiru came to sit beside me on the bed, petting my hair and sweeping it away from my face. I smiled and relaxed into the bed. When Ichiru started to pull away, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to lay down next to me. He chuckled as I snuggled into his chest, our legs getting tangeld with my face in his neck.

"Still like to cuddle I see," Ichiru smirked. I nuzzled his neck in response. He chuckled again, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so happy. I've missed you so much, Ichiru. You're not mad at me, are you?" I murmured, afraid of the answer I'd be given.

"Of course not, Zero. I understand that you did it for me. I get that you were just trying to figure things out. I'm not mad at you, and I don't blame you for anything," he stated, kissing my forehead in a comforting gesture. "Oh, wait. That's a lie." I stiffened at the words. "I blame you for getting me in trouble with tight-ass Kuran." I playfuly punched him in the arm for worrying me. "Hmmm," mused my twin. "Soooo?" I pulled away to look at his mischevious face in confusion.

"So, what?" I asked. Ichiru's smirked was unsettling.

"So, when did you start crushing on Kuran?" The smirked grew, if that was even possible. I blushed. Damn my brother for being able to read me.

"What are you talking about? Shut up." I nuzzled my way back into his neck and whined when Ichiru pulled away completely to sit up, leaving me cold. He stared at me with a frown.

"Zero... what happened? You changed. You're not all happy and smiling like you used to be. Now, you're just gloomy and depressing." Ichiru's voice was filled with concern and I cursed him again for bring able to see threw my cracked mask. I sighed and pulled him back down. I told him everything. About how I felt when I left, what I did at the orphanage, what happened at school, how I was sent here, and what I had planned to do to find him. When I finished, I was sobbing into his chest as his arms encircled me in warmth and the feeling of safety once again. Ichiru waited until my sobbing turned into meer hicups.

"Zero... I had no idea you went threw something like that. You struggled so much and yet you still pushed forward, just for me. Thank you, but you really didn't have too. Yes, I was lonely without you, but I was happy knowing that you would come get me some day." What my twin did next was so surprising, I couldn't react. He leaned in close, a little too close fro comfort, and kissed me. Not on the cheek. Not on the forehead. On the lips. Outside I was too stunned to move, inside I was having a panic attack. _Holy shit! Why the hell is he kissing me? The door to the room is still open, what if someone walks by and sees? Wait, why am I worrying about that!? My fucking brother is fucking kissing me!_ What I didn't know was that Kaname had stayed outside the door, waiting for Ichiru. That was why he kissed me. He knew Kaname was watching.

I closed my eyes and tried to shove my brother away. He wasn't letting me breathe. I started pounding on his chest, making protesting grunts as his hand traveled up my shirt and played with a nipple. My eyes shot open as I gasped, and Ichiru took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I squirmed some more, trying to throw him off, yet nothing was working. Fortunately, before I passed out from lack off oxygen, Kaname stormed into the room, picked up Ichiru by the collar of his shirt, and threw him across the room. I sat up panting. I needed air. When I looked up, Kaname was standing in front of me, as if protecting me, with Ichiru on the other side of the room trying to get the breath that was knocked out of him when he hit the wall.

I stood up shakily, using Kaname's shoulder as support. He turned around to help steady me. That's when I saw his eyes. They had changed from a deep, dark brown to an even deeper crimson. It scared the shit out of me, yet I held my ground and turned to glare at my brother.

"What the hell was that!? You fucking kissed me! That's not normal, dude! You don't go around kissing your brothers no matter how close you are," I said, my voice wavering. Ichiru simply smiled.

"Aww, don't be like that bro. It was only a kiss. It's not like I took your virginity or anything," he replied, sniggering. I almost lost it. That was the second time in one day that I was tempted to smack some sense into someone.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ichiru? Why did you do that? Did you do it because you thought it would be funny? Because you wanted me to get angry? Flustered? Well, congratulations. You have successfully been awarded the jackass of the year award. I hope you're happy." _Damn it. Why would he do something like that._ I thought, breathing deeply to try and calm down. I felt slightly more in control when Kaname wrapped his arms around me protectively. His eyes had yet to go back to the same beautiful brown they were before. "Leave," I added, turning around in Kaname's arms. I didn't want them to see that I was slipping. _Shit. _Kaname looked up and saw that Ichiru still had a devilish grin on his face, but his eyes showed pain from the harsh words. He winked at Kaname, hoping that he would get the message. I looked up to see realization cross Kaname's face.

"Couldn't you have found a different method?" he spat at Ichiru as he walked to the door.

"'Course not. It's more fun this way. By the way, until he has completely fallen, I won't stop," grinned Ichiru. He disappeared behind the door only the reappear a second later, but only to add, "Let's see how much of your jealousy and possessiveness he can stand before either of you snap." I looked up at Kaname with a confused expression.

"What did he mean by that?" I sniffed. Kaname looked down, his eyes slowly turning brown as his anger dissipated, and gave me a soft, small smile.

"Don't worry about it. Now," he paused to take a step back and study my face. "are you alright?" His voice was so filled with concern that I almost burst into tears once more. As if sensing that, Kaname's expression changed. Smiling slightly, he pulled me back into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't interfere earlier. I was a little shocked that he'd do something like that just to get a reaction from me." It was my turn to pull back.

"What?" I asked surprised. "You were still here?"

"I didn't want Kiryuu to run away after you two were done talking; although, it seems that he sensed my presence."

"What did he mean by 'until he has completely fallen'?" I questioned with a frown. I'm not normally stupid, but this stumped me. I became even more curious when Kaname looked like he was cornered and was trying everything he could think of to avoid the situation.

"Um... D-do you think th-that m-maybe I c-could answer that l-later?" he asked stuttering his nervousness. My eyes narrowed. Kaname didn't stutter. If he did, shit was getting serious.

"No," I replied forcefully. When he started to look scared, my eyes softened and I sighed. "I'm sorry, Kaname. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just don't really like being left out of things." My gaze shifted to the wall behing him so that I didn't have to look at his face.

"...I like you..." the words were so soft, I wouldn't have heard them had I not been still hugging to taller male. My eyes widened, yet I waited for him to finish. "Your brother knows that and he's trying to see whether his antics will get uss together, or tear us apart," he finished in a sad whisper. I was too stunned to answer. _Kaname likes me? Like, likes likes me? Oh shit! What do I say now? I have to say something. Come on, Zero. Think!_ A long silence followed.

"...um...I...I th-think I m-might l-like you, t-too," I said. My eyes widened again in realisation. I hadn't meant to sasy that, but as I think of it now, I'm so glad I did. It's not like the words weren't true, they were. I just hadn't planned on confessing any time soon. At all, actually. Yeah, I was a wimp. Kaname took a step away from me and tilted my chin up.

"Really?" came the hushed question. I simply nodded shyly. The last time I had tried to be in a relationship, my boyfriend became abusive and thought he owned me. All his friends said that since we were dating, he had tamed me. He thought that gave him the right to beat me. Jokes on him. We broke up in an instant, yet I hadn't known the consequences for my actions until it was far too late. "Zero? Um... would you like to go out with me?"

I smiled lightly. _Straight to the point I see._ My smile quickly turned into a scowl. "Yes, but..." Kaname tilted his head to the side, incouraging me to continue. "I've got a lot of baggage. You'd have to deal with not only me and my idiotic brother, but you'll have to deal with my sickeningly messed up past too." Kaname simply smiled and said, "Bring it."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter. I had PAT's I needed to focus on and I needed to cancel my registration for ABJ and apply at Morinville high school. This past month or so has been hectic. On the plus side, one more week of school! Oh. But then I have to move in with my mom and her new boyfriend in Morinville. ARGH! FML.** **Anyways, enough of my shitty life. Let's get to the long awaited fourth Chapter, shall we?**

* * *

_Last Time..._

_"Zero? Um... would you like to go out with me?"_

_I smiled lightly. _Straight to the point I see_. My smile quickly turned into a scowl. "Yes, but..." Kaname tilted his head to the side, encouraging me to continue. "I've got a lot of baggage. You'd have to deal with not only me and my idiotic brother, but you'll have to deal with my sickeningly messed up past too." Kaname simply smiled and said, "Bring it."_

It's been two weeks since Kaname and I had gotten together. True, we did start dating the day after we met, but not once did it ever feel like we were going too fast. Despite all of the flirting and lustful looks we give each other, we have never gone farther than a full-blown make-out session. Sometimes I wonder if he's just holding back, but other times I feel like he's trying to be the best boyfriend he can be. Let me just say, he's been doing a pretty good job. We've been on a total of four dates and even if half of them ended up with a cheesy goodnight kiss, the other two were quite special, considering one of them was on my birthday. Okay, I'm going to stop with this lame, mushy stuff. Let's see what's happening currently.

Now...

We waved goodbye to our friends as we left the cafeteria. Walking back to the dorms, every girl, and several guys, that we passed swooned at the sight of us holding hands and taking a leisure stroll. I rolled my eyes as Kaname chuckled at the attention we recieved. _I think he's enjoying this a little too much_, I thought. _Hmmm..._ I snuck a glance over at Kaname to see him with a slight smirk. I followed his eyes and saw that he was staring at another couple (two guys obviously). To say I was a little jealous would be an understatement. I glare at the oblivious couple then at the also oblivious Kaname. I suddenly smirked as a thought popped into my mind. I gripped Kaname's hand tighter and picked up my pace. We almost ran back to our dorm room where I casually, yet forcefully trapped Kaname between the door to our room and myself. My breathing was slightly ragged and Kaname was slightly dazed. I smirked again and leened in to whisper in his ear.

"Let's see how long you can keep your eyes from wandering again," I said in a breathy, husky voice. Kaname shivered as one hand remouved itself from the side of Kaname's head to his waist. Pulling him close, my smirk grew into a predatory grin and I watched Kaname become entranced, curious, and slightly afraid. Grabbing his wrists with my free hand, I trapped them above his head and pulled him close with the hand gripping his waist.

"Umm... Zero?" Kaname's voice wavered.

"Hmm, yyeessss?" I drawled. Kaname bit his lower lip innocently.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled at his obvious discomfort and arousal.

"Teaching you what happens when your eyes stray from what really belongs to you." With that, I pushed my lips against his. Our mouths moved together in symphony before I pushed one of my legs in between his and swipped my tongue across his bottom lip. Kaname moaned as my thigh rubbed against his arousal and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside his warm, wet cave. Usually, Kaname is the one to domonate the kiss, but this time, I decided to show him what happens when his mind wanders. My tongue glidded around Kaname's mouth, tasting and memorizing every inch before I started stroking his tongue with my own, trying to bring it out to play.

Soon, I became bored and detached our lips. We pulled apart to take in much needed air, only to see the lust in each others' eyes. I slowly walked backwards to sit on my bed after releasing Kaname's wrists. When he found that he was now free, a strange gleem came into his eyes as he started stalking towards my bed. Before I could open my mouth, he pounced and we both toppled backwards onto the bed, our mouths reattached, this time, Kaname taking control. I layed there while Kaname sat on my hips, running his hands all over my body. I would never say it out loud, but I loved it when Kaname's mind becomes taken over with need. The way he looks at me, the way he touches my, kisses me, always makes me feel sexy. And god, it never ceased to amaze me at how mind-blowing his kisses were. I was getting dizzy with the lack of oxygen, but it just made everything even hotter.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

I flinched as the loud knock on the door interupted our snog-fest. I swong my arms around Kaname's neck, pulled him back down, and challenged his dominance. Not one to ignore a challenge, Kaname kissed back with even more fervor.

**_Knock, Knock, Knock,_ Knock**

I growled in annoyance as Kaname pulled back. Huffing, I muttered, "If that's Ichiru, I swear to god I'm going to kill him where he stands." Kaname chuckled, yet I coule see the disapointment in his eyes as he shifted off of me to let me get up. Before I stood up, I pulled his head back down for one more searing kiss. I walked to the door. I glanced back to see a dazed Kaname and sniggered. My amusement was short lived when I opened the door and saw the very being I had threaten the life of moments before.

"What the hell do you want?" I sneered. "I'm busy." Ichiru looked behind me and laughed when he saw a disgruntled Kaname sitting on my bed.

"Oh, nothing," he replied cheerily. "I was just wondering if I could hang out with you guys for a bit?"

"Why?" Kaname asked, walking up behing me and drapping his arms around my middle. I could tell he was curious and a little miffed. I didn't really understand the latter, but I didn't question it.

"Because," Ichiru sighed. "My roommate kicked me out again."

"What did you do now?" I asked, pushing the door open further. Ichiru brightened and skipped into the room. Kaname and I shook our heads at his childishness.

"That's the thing, I didn't do anything." It was my turn to sigh. My shoulders slumped in defeat and I shuffled my way over to Kaname's bed, seeing as Ichiru had taken over mine. Kaname slid in behind me and I leaned back thinking, closing my eyes. They soon shot open and I quickly wiggled out of my boyfriend's grasp, earning a small whimper in return. I stuck my tongue out at him and made my way over to my brother witha shit-eating grin on my face. Ichiru, being thourougly creeped since I never, ever smiled to anyone but Kaname, shifter away from me as I plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Hmmm. I have an idea," I said swinging my arm across my brothers' shoulders. Kaname looked annoyed that he was no longer the center of my attention, but I ignored him. I knew that my idea was going to make everyone happier. "But first, tell me. Do you like girls, or guys?" I questioned. Ichiru looked at me oddly.

"Girls, why?" He answered without missing a beat. I chuckled.

"Good. You know that really cute girl with the short hair and the big brown eyes?" Kaname growled in the background. Ichiru, however, pirked up immediately.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I know for a fact that she has her eyes on you. And it just so happens that she is part of our group. Which means, if your interested, I might be able to hook you up." Ichiru hugged me and cheered.

"Zero, you're the best! God, I love you," he said before kissing me on the mouth. My eyes squinted in annoyance and I smacked him up-side the head. "Owww! What was that for? All I did was give you a kiss."

"You have ten seconds to leave before I pulverize you," Kaname hissed. Ichiru yelped and ran to the door.

"Ichiru," I called. His head popped back into view. "If I hear, from anyone, that you hurt Yuki in any way, Kaname and I wil both be on your ass. And there is nowhere you can hide where we won't be able to find you." Ichiru frowned.

"I understand why you would, but why would Kaname come after me?" He questioned. Kaname growled again and spit out, "Because Yuki is my little sister. Hurt her, and I will END you. Do you understand me?" My twin stood, eyes wide and shaking like a leaf.

"Y-y-yes, s-sir."

"Good," Kaname said sweetly. _Holy shit!_ I swear we were both going to piss our pants. We were that scared. "You may leave now." With that, Ichiru dissapeared in a cloud of dust and the door slammed shut. I swallowed and slowly turned in the direction of the approaching footsteps. I wasn't sure wheather I should have been scared or turned on. Kaname stood before me looking ruffled, pissed, happy, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on, all at once.

"W-what?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering and letting a sliver of fear show. Suddenly, the different emotions that swirled in a threatening aura around Kaname vanished. He sighed and plopped down onto the bed next to me, pulling me into his chest as we laid together.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I'm a little protective of Yuki." I cuddled into him as I retorted.

"It's okay. But, come on. What brother isn't over-protective of their little sister?" Kaname hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. I pouted as I was denied attention, but shrugged instead of complaining. _Oh well. I guess we'll just have to continue tomorrow._ I smirked devilishly.

* * *

_NO! WHY AM I WAKING UP COLD?! THAT'S IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!_I opened my eyes to see that at some point, Kaname had abandoned me for his own bed. I whined. It wasn't fair! Glancing at the clock, I noticed that the alarm wasn't supposed to go off for another ten minutes. My devilish smirk from the night before returned as I crawled out of bed and stalked to Kaname's bed side.

Looking over at his face, I could tell that the peaceful expression he adorned would not be staying for long. I snuck into the bathroom and filled two glasses with ice cold water. I then returned to Kaname. Making sure that my plan wouldn't backfire and taking one step back so as to not get splashed, only two sounds could be heard in the dorm room.

_Splash_

_**GASP** _

...

...

...

_**ZERO!**_

*gut busting laughter from said person who's life is now in danger*

* * *

**Sorry. This chapter is actually short. I feel bad now. :'( Anyways, it is now summer break and I have to deal with the massive sunburn that lingers from last Saturday. Okay, I have absolutely no idea how or why I had thought of this, but I was reading a fanfiction (obviously) lemon and the most disturbing thought ever crossed my mind. -What would happen if you engaged in sex right after taking a crap?- I then felt sorry for whoever was rimming. Then I laughed my ass off at their misfortune. Onto a more important and less disturbing subject, I'm bored.**

**If you guys have any idea's for a new fanfiction, I will gladly write it in your honor. Please don't forget to review and remember, I love you all. Yes, even you, flamers and haters. And if you guys have any questions about me (you know, if I'm insane or nor, which I am :o ) go to my profile. If the information you are looking for isn't there, ask me, I'll answer and add it to my profile. Laters, peeps!**


End file.
